


Sweet Love (Nevermore)

by Michdelanoche



Series: Guatafaq [4]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Angst and Tragedy, Fic number whatever till Silksong, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), freewrite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michdelanoche/pseuds/Michdelanoche
Summary: "Well one of us has to change."-Peter Griffin
Relationships: The Pale King/Vengefly King (Hollow Knight)
Series: Guatafaq [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Love (Nevermore)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. Here, have some tea from the specially picked Delicate Flowers in Queen's Gardens ♥♡♥(ꈍᴗꈍ) 🍵.

_“I am a god, not on your level. You preside over the domain of beasts most disgusting, creatures who seek to feast upon rotting carcasses and terminally ill beings, they scavenge and ravage the beautiful kingdom I have worked so hard to attain, to perfect. They are brutes, and as such, cannot adhere to my almighty and divine will, so have them, because I wouldn’t want bugs so foul anyways._

_But,_

_If that’s the case…_

_Then why…_

_Do I want you, Vengefly King of the vengeflys?_

_Hallownest cannot have two rulers, that much would be far too fallacious for the simpletons under me to understand. One of us must abandon our duties in favor of seeing the other thrive, and it’s not going to be me. It shall not be me. I must remain here, in my White Palace hidden away by the depression on the land’s surface. I have my Lady, and my child, training to fulfill their god-given destiny of extinguishing the light of that radiant being._

_But_

_Why then_

_Why am I so full of woe, so lonely?_

_There exists not a creature alive who is a match for me. Don’t get it twisted, Vengefly King of the vengeflys, you are not cut from my cloth, you are of low caliber and even lower constitution and mind. I should hate your mindlessness, your desire to do nothing but eat and kill, but really, deep down, I am jealous. I crave what you have. I, I dare even say I crave you._

_A fancy most illegitimate, as I have Root under my gaze, with refulgent eyes so fair and an essence as ethereal as it is eternal._

_However,_

_I want to know…_

_What is your essence like, Vengefly King of the vengeflys?_

_I must find out._

_I will find out.”_

\--

The Pale King sought out this disgustingly alluring bug, and the meeting exceeded all his expectations. They wined and dined, and even danced a little. They did it all in secret, but not entirely, as the Grubfather next door witnessed the entire ordeal, and shook his head, citing an ancient quote on love.

“‘Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.”

How sad though, because the Infection drove the Pale King’s lover mad, and they nearly tried to kill him. He cried and he cried, for why was life so unfair?

Bugs and creatures most loyal ask time and time again, why did our King abandon us?

The answer? Not cowardice, nor defeat, but despair at having lost the one creature who could relate to him.

The one creature who understood what it was like to be King.

He had nothing to live for anymore.

Fin


End file.
